


The Black Leopard

by yamakaza



Series: Reverse Harem [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Natasha’s life was never happy it was filled with pain as far back as she could remember. The Red Room took everything from her, the Winter Soldier took the rest but then hoped bloomed in just a picture. A picture of a small omega with a smile of stars with hope in his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts), [aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly/gifts).



Natasha’s life was never happy it was filled with pain as far back as she could remember. Until… 

Until she met the Winter Soldier, the strongest alpha she ever met in the Red Room. His stood in the back of the room with his handlers waiting to fight the strongest of the class. She was the second to face him after the lower alphas failed the test she came out of it with a broken wrist and nose. Her unshed tears as she past letting her arm hang limp made Natasha worry on what waited her.

She took her place in the center of the room facing the soldier and was scared. The alpha stared at her with his brown hair hanging limply around his face, black goggles covering his eyes, a muzzle covering his whole face, and black leather covered his body except his metal arm bare to the room. Natasha took her defensive stance ready for when he struck which was only five seconds after she raised her fists. Much of the fight was a blur as she focused on trying to keep her bones intact and pinning the soldier as she ordered to.

A swift kick to his face when he grabbed her dislodged his muzzle turned into a flurry of chaos. The handlers ran to stop the soldier pinning her, the others girls screaming, black fur blinding her, and then pain. In her neck. The growl that filled her ears when she tried to push him off or the handlers trying to pull him off. It felt…wrong. She was an alpha she wasn’t supposed to be marked by another alpha. Natasha clawed and screamed but shed no tears before or after they both the soldier off and restrained him. She glared at the other alpha her ear down and thick leopard tail flicking heavily and swiftly behind her as the teacher checked the damage.

He claimed her, that's what the teacher yelled the handlers. One step from being worthless to them and wasted years of training if she failed because of him. She almost felt hopeful until they started to train her harder.

She was only sixteen when she was claimed by the winter soldier and was told it was a fluke. If she was away from the soldier long enough they wouldn't be bonded which she knew was a lie but didn't let them know otherwise. Natasha still trained with the others and the soldier perfecting their assassin skills. 

When Natasha’s seventeenth birthday came along it was nothing special as usual until the soldier came to her. He didn't say anything just sat in her window staring at the ground. She went to tell him to go back to his handlers when he spoke.

“Mate…Asset is leaving tomorrow for a mission. He won't be back…”

For some reason Natasha was sad her mate was leaving her alone she hadn't realized he had such an influence on her.

“Asset…I want to bond.” He struggled to say what he wanted, “I want to remember something…” 

Natasha didn't know why but she yanked his shirt apart and bit down on his scent gland. She liked it, it was taboo for alphas to claim one another but now...she didn't care she liked it. Sadly her night with the soldier ended too quickly and she was left alone. Natasha cried after her graduation her hope that purposely failing the final test failed she became a red room success. She never realized how much she wanted it until they took it and it turned her cold to everyone but the soldier when he came around.

Natasha lost track of time until Clint found her and showed her that red room had no control over her. Shield was better than the failed red room but she didn't get too comfortable. When they let her have her own place she would stay up waiting for the soldier hoping he would return. His return was in the form of a failed mission and a bullet through her. Natasha heard him sob as he caught her scent realizing he hurt his mate just to get to his target then he was gone. She was taken to SHIELD’s medical wing when she was extracted.

While she recovered Clint found a note within her clothes, he didn’t open it and just handed it to her. Clint laughed and joked until he was called away so he could let Natasha recover and read the note. It was a black and white picture of three people, the soldier, a black man, and a small boy looking only about thirteen. The only words on it was ‘Our omega’ it was directly behind the small boy.

“Our omega? He found an omega?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Tony get it on

Natasha spent years trying to find her omega and her alpha, the soldier was tougher to track and she didn’t know why. The omega was easier after the smithsonian displayed an age aging machine, sometime in 2009, and found herself looking at a very famous face smiling back at her. She knew of him he was all over the new recently due to his parents death, Anthony ‘Tony’ Edward Stark, you couldn't turn on the tv without seeing his grieving face plastered on the screen. Natasha always admired him an omega doing what he wanted going unmated for decades but she now knew he was mated to her mate claimed by the soldier.

Natasha decided to take an extended leave to find Tony to make sure he safe since he recently was going through some more hard times. He wasn't hard to find he was horribly attempt to recover from his kidnapping in Afghanistan and the laring alphas weren't a surprise either. She walked in with her little black dress and heels and right up to Stark who was nursing a whiskey.

“I'm not interested in company,” Tony mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

“Well the way I see it it's either me or those alphas watching you,” Natasha smiled moving to brush his hair back.

Tony pushed her hand away, “Not the first time I faced alphas.”

“I'm sure I can change your mind in a few minutes to win this fight.”

“I'm still not interested…I just want to be left alone.”

Natasha ignored him as the first of the alphas approached them, “Well sweetie I'm not the one you need to worry about.”

“Get lost this omega’s mine,” the approaching alpha growled puffing out his chest.

“Like I would bow just because you say so pup?” her tail flopped onto Tony’s lap with a soft thud making Tony and the other alphas stare before the males start growling.

Natasha didn't even need to look to know what came next as she was a blur of black as the alphas charged her. Tony watched impressed as she displayed all her body obsessed. Lethal, flexible, and cunning as any of their kind could be. The alphas were on the ground in less than a two minutes since one of them got a lucky blow on her with a pool cue but that didn't slow her down long. It was enough to get Tony’s attention who was now leaning against the bar watching her.

“Well you have my attention honey,” he smiled at her as he sipped his whiskey as he eyes her up.

Natasha came back over to him and takes a seat beside him placing a leg against his, “You want to get out here and have some fun?”

“Well we’re about to be kicked out of here anyways, you have a place?” Tony asked as he place his glass on the counter as he touch up her leg.

“Well I have place only if you don’t mind me driving,” she rubbed her leg against him seeing clearly that he was not put off by an alpha putting on him while he was mated. Him and Soldier had been away from each other for too long, Natasha had to fix that or they would lose their omega.

They headed to Natasha’s car before the bartender could kick them out and drove up to the better side of the town, in New Jersey that wasn’t much. The place was nice and comfortable completely different than what Natasha normally liked in her home but it pleased Tony. They spent the evening drinking, cuddling, and making out which had them discover something interesting.

Tony was looking at the new bulge Natasha's lap curious and surprised, “I read medical books of cases where infertile alpha females grew that but there weren't any documented cases. I guess it's not a theory anymore.”

“This is new to me too,” Natasha confessed as she was  little unnerved by the new appendage that beer appeared with any omega she decide to involve herself in in the past. “Tony what-?”

She was surprised at Tony suddenly lifting up her dress that she didn't push him away when he freed her new part. Natasha blushed as Tony examined it as it was getting harder with every minute. She only let out a gasp when Tony’s breath ghosted over it making her quiver.

“Are you going to tease it or do something about it?” Natasha challenged.

It was a challenge Tony took wholeheartedly as he opened his mouth and expertly took her inside in one swallow. Natasha gripped his hair and moaned at the new sensations trying not thrust into the heat while gripping the couch. She watched the omega suck her alpha cock amazed at his skills to drag her closer to her climax. Tony licked her tip before hollowing his cheeks bobbing his head with his eyes deliciously closed. Tony was undeniable fuckable it was no wonder soldier marked him.

“Can I have you?” Natasha moaned trying to resist just throwing him off and rutting his hole.

He pulled off with a wet pop, “Hmmm~ such a kind alpha asking me such a thing.”

“It won't be asking shortly,” she growled, his sweet teasing was driving her mad.

He chuckled and leaned over the opposite side of the couch, “I need a good rutting, you have permission to take my sweet omega ass.”

Natasha hiked up her dress at the same time yanked the omega’s pants down. She stared at his ass that was obviously naturally tanned from the way then tan line showed the difference from his Italian skin. Well muscled from exercising and fighting in the suit kept it perky. His thighs were nice as well, she could probably keep Tony on his knees for hours. Natasha didn’t want to wait any longer and thrusted into the omega’s wet hole it felt so good. Tony’s moan and the sweet clench of his ass around her was beyond words. She gripped his hips and thrusts hard and deep into him making the male omega moan thrust back into her eagerly.

Tony was a hungry bottom and it was delicious to see him arch back into her wanting more of her length. Natasha groaned as she grabbed his lucious head of hair and growled into his ear, “I’m not wearing protection.”

“It’s okay,” Tony panted arching up with her hand, “I’m not fertile anymore, you can fill me all you want.”

After she came filling his filling his ass with her seed and knot and Tony snuck out without mentioning the deep beat mark in his back. It was a one night stand with her and didn’t think it was something more with her but all that she could forgive. The fact their omega was infertile was devastating, Natasha thought that with sharing an omega with soldier they would have children with him. Once again the world reared its ugly head and gave her another ass kicking for hoping for a semi-normal life to leave the violence behind.

“No…this is not the end. We can still have a life without that,” Natasha said getting up looking at herself in the dresser mirror. “We can make this work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Christmas and work was trying to kill me. Then the stress of waiting for my insurance to let me know what they'll cover for my accident and then my car trying to die on me which I had to pay back my parents for. But man! What a month! I hope everyone has a wonder holidays and enjoy the time with your loved ones! Sorry to those who don't have or can't get to them just remember you can crash someone else's party!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man 2 events and you gotta love this cocky Omega. This chapter is a bit longer.  
> Stern: Black lab, ears and tail, alpha  
> Justin Hammer: Pomeranian, ears tail, Beta

Staring at the pattern on his chest Tony was scared but not for himself. He came to term with his mortality and how his company would go to someone with a good heart and not the greedy board members. He never wanted to bring a child into this world knowing that the company would fall into their hands. Which was why he was grateful the reactor made him infertile and winter or Bucky didn't knock him up early on and let their kid watch him die like this. He was barely thirty and he already making his living will for that year. If Pepper knew the reason for him signing over the company to her was she would beat the crap out of him. At least he had fun with an alpha redhead before his death the drive home after that night was irritating in a good way. Glad he wouldn't have to face her again to ruin the memory.

For now, drink plenty of Chlorophyll for the Palladium poisoning, live the last of his days doing things on his bucket list, start making the world better, and get to the Stark expo before Pepper puts him into an early grave. Tony finished doing his tie and spoke to Jarvis, “J, arrangements made for the boys?”

“Of course sir, your children will be taken care of,” Jarvis answered, “Are you sure you do not wish to inform Ms Potts.”

“No, it's best she finds out afterwards.” He got into his Audi R8 e-tron to head airport where his suit and Pepper were waiting for him. Tony already decided that he would make the last days he had count but how to make them count was a mystery. He’s done everything and been everywhere anyone wished to do in their lives including being a superhero even as short lived as it was. His legacy would be what the media would call him and the tech his Stark convention would bring.

\-   -   -

The sky dive into fireworks was a roaring success and the show girls were amazing. Tony smiled at the crowd as they chat, “Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!”

Tony looked at the crowd holding so much joy in his voice more for the young minds in the crowd, “It’s good to be back. You missed me?”

Man yelled within the crowd as everyone cheered yes, “Blow something up!”

“I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that,” he laughed the comment off, “I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I’m not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day.”

Woman in crowd screamed obviously an alpha, “I love you Tony!”

“Please, it’s not about me,” Tony ignored her as the people still cheered for him, “It’s not about you. It’s not even about us. It’s about legacy. It’s about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that’s why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It’s not about us. Therefore, what I’m saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo.”

Big cheer from crowd as a screen descended behind Tony from the top of the stage.

“And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard.” He stepped off stage so the crowd would focus on it instead of him.

Howard Stark appeared on the screen, courtesy of a video recording from the first Expo, “Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future. Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind.”

Tony listened to the recording as he tested his blood toxicity test. The device read a 19%. Not good and not something he wanted to keep from his friends. He looked at his father’s picture missing the man and remembering that day he was angry for some reason that day and he never knew why

Howard Stark continued on talking to the camera of the unseen crowd, “And will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome.”

Tony put away the device and clapped as the screen ascended, “Brilliant. You know it was always a dream Howard shared with me that the future should not be built on the back of weapons. Yet he did make weapons, it was a means to an end. He stood beside the government in World War two to end the war against the Nazis. He helped make a super soldier that didn’t like bullies that super soldier made him realize that weapons can only do one thing. Destroy, and it’s minds of civilians can do more than weapons can ever do, they can create. I lost sight of that until I faced my own company weapons and remembered that dream. This is why I’m reopening the Stark Expo for everyone and all year around. Now I invite the children with the red and gold wrist back come backstage for a surprise meet and greet.”

Tony watched as parents checked their kids bands in hopes to meet him before heading backstage to prepare himself for the kids. He met many kids, parents were allowed inside but had to stay by the door so the kids had their moment with their idol without them ruining it. Out of all the kids he met his favorite kid was an eight year old that hid behind his iron man mask and uncle's leg while his uncle talked for him. 

A cute floppy eared German Shepherd pup who was excitedly wagging his tail as he hid behind his uncle's leg. As soon as the picture came Tony found his lap filled with an excited pup that was no longer bashful. He stood in front of a battle background of tanks exploding and desert. They faced the uncle who took the picture of them pretending to fire their repulsers at. 

The boy didn't what to let good Tony now that he was close to his idol so he did some more questions putting the pictures on hold until he was able to trick the pup off of him and hand him back to his uncle. The boy wasn't happy with being handed off but a ruffle to his hair made him yelp and hide in his uncle's neck. 

Tony soon finished with the pictures and questions heading out to make his escape from the press and crowds with the help of Happy. The omega finally got to his exit door which Happy opens for the omega and grinned, “Come on, Tony. There we go.”

Tony adjust his suit and smirked, “Very mellow.”

Happy nodded in agreement as he got the keys out to the car, “That wasn’t so bad.”

“No, it was perfect.”

“Look what we got here, the new model,” Happy growled at the woman leaning against the car.

Tony wagged his curled tail excitedly it was always fun to see Happy get protective, “Hey, does she come with the car?”

“I certainly hope so. Hi.”

“Hi. And you are?” Tony eyed the elegant elk who had official look to her.

“Marshal,” she answered.

“Irish. I like it.”

“Pleased to meet you Tony.”

“I’m on the wheel. Do you mind? Where you from?” he motioned her to move so he could get in and luckily she did so.

“Bedford.”

Tony buckled up and looked at her curiously, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

The omega looked at Happy for a split second before answering, “Yeah? You found me. What are you up to later?”

“Serving subpoenas.” Marshal held out the letter to him. 

Tony doesn’t take it and winced at thought, “Yikes.”

Happy reached over and taking the letter, “He doesn’t like to be handed things.”

“Yeah, I have a peeve,” he leaned back letting Happy take it from the elk.

“I got it. You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am,” Marshal told him with practiced ease.

Tony grinned up at her, “Can I see a badge?”

“You wanna see the badge?” She looked at him in disbelief. 

“He likes the badge,” Happy just smiled as if that answered everything.

Marshal flipped open her badge to show the omega, “You still like it?”

“Yep,” Tony started the engine and looked over at Happy, “How far are we from D.C.?”

“D.C.? 250 miles,” he answered before letting out a yelp as Tony sped off to D.C. to defend his precious property.

*   *   *

Senator Stern stared down at the CEO omega with disdain, “Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark. Please.”

Tony turned around from where he was trying to talk to Pepper who looked like she’s trying to tell him off only to snap forward to answer to the Senator, “Yes dear?”

“Can I have your attention?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Do you or do you not possess a specialised weapon?”

“I do not,” Tony leaned forward keeping serious on his standing.

“You do not?” Stern asked not believing him.

“I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon,” Tony spoke into the mic not in the least bit worried about what would happen.

“The Iron Man weapon.”

“My device does not fit that description.”

“Well… How would you describe it?”

“I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.”

“As?”

“It’s a high-tech prosthesis. That is…That is…That’s actually the most apt description I can make of it.”

“It’s a weapon. It’s a weapon, Mr Stark.”

“Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen…”

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America,” the overweight lab demanded trying to intimated the hybrid omega.

“Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you’re in. You can’t have it,” Tony growled quietly but still keeping the strength in his voice.

“Look, I’m no expert…”

“In prostitution? Of course not. You’re a senator. Come on.”

People laughed and Tony waved. Pepper does not look impressed at all. He looked back at feline and mouthed “no?” and she shook her head making him give her a pout.

“I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.”

“Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.” Tony jabbed as he watched Justin strut in like he already won the hearing obviously trying to take on Tony’s own confidence. He personally didn’t want to make a jab at Justin, he was a good guy in college he fell under his father’s thumb to take over the family business, but Justin was going up against him and he was only a face of his company not a man to get his hands dirty in making weapons. His ideas were not within the realm of possibility of working.

Justin Hammer stood in front of the room and took a mic and spoke, “Absolutely. I’m no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the supposed jab there were many reasons why people thought he and his dad seemed to hate each other. He said nothing as he leaned back to listen to what Hammer had to say, the beta had the hugest crush on him but this wouldn’t make the omega like him.

“Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America.”

Stern smirked smug like the bastard he was, “That is well said Mr Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber.”

Tony’s ears shot up and he looked behind him to the doors, “Rhodey? What?”

Rhodey walked in and Tony met him halfway to take his friend’s hand.

“Hey, buddy. I didn’t expect to see you here,” Tony whispered as they took each other’s hands.

“Look, it’s me, I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on,” Rhodey whispered back and the omega could tell he did not want to be there or even speaking against him.

“I just…”

“Drop it.”

“All right, I’ll drop it.” Tony pouted as he and Rhodey took their seats facing the smug Senator.

Stern looked down at a page from his stack in front of him, “I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?”

Tony smirked as Rhodey hated when people took anything out of context and would rebel against the order in someway and he did.

Rhodey frowned as he looked at the said section, “You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?”

“Yes, sir.”

“It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner.”

“I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read-”

“You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-”

Stern finally cut him off tired of the run around, “Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you.”

Rhodey sighed and looked down at the page, “Very well. “As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.” I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest-”

“That’s enough Colonel.”

But Rhodey kept on making Tony smile proud his rebellious nature rubbed off on the lav, “…to fold Mr Stark-”

Stern growled obviously expecting him to stop like a good soldier boy, “That’s enough.”

“…into the existing chain of command, Senator.”

Tony smirked as he leaned up to speak in the mic again, “I’m not a joiner, but I’ll consider Secretary of Defence, if you ask nice.”

The crowd laughed behind him while Pepper sighed at them enabling the omega.

“We can amend the hours a little bit.”

“I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report,” the senator interrupted the crowd looking at the papers.

“I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time,” Rhodey huffs looking up at him again.

“With all due respect, Colonel, I understand, and if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful. Let’s have the images.”

Rhodey sighed again, “Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark’s suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground-”

Tony frowned and began to tap on his phone to find the feeds of where these reports were coming from. Not like anyone paid much attention to that sometimes it was good to be an omega.

“-indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational.”

“Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here,” the hybrid omega told them as he aimed up his device to connect with the screen showing a black dialog box with Jarvis’s greeting ‘Welcome Mr. Stark’ to piss of others. He turned to the second screen as the senate seemed to start to realize what he was doing, “Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on.”

Stern seemed to panic as he realize his plan was falling apart as Tony took over, “What is he doing?”

“If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that’s North Korea,” Tony spoke and internally winces at the failure of their suit because those people had a hard enough time as it is with their own government.

“Can you turn that off? Take it off.” 

Justin stood up and looked around the screen trying to figure out how to turn it off in the most comical way.

“Iran.”

This suit can fly, for all of five seconds, just shy of Tony’s first suit record, before crashing and probably on fire by the way it smoked. Justin was still trying find the off switch he obviously still owned the box tvs with the buttons on the front.

Tony hummed as he watched the screen, “No grave threat here.” He turned on another clip, “Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?”

Yes, it was indeed Justin Hammer with a suit and for once similar to his own suit and it looked like it was be the closest to working.

“Justin, you’re on TV. Focus up.”

Justin on the screen spoke leading the soon unfortunate volunteer in how to move, “Okay, give me a left twist. Left’s good. Turn to the right. Oh, shit! Oh, shit!”

Tony made a note to find the best spinal doctor to assist in volunteers recovery and emotional therapy to get him better. It was then Justin just gave up and unplugged the screen obviously wanting to end the public humiliation. Tony looked at the senate, “”Wow. Yeah, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty.”

“I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived,” Justin gasped hoping to save himself from the backlash.

Stern frowned obviously not happy with the take over, “I think we’re done is the point that he’s making. I don’t think there’s any reason-”

Tony cut him off standing up to walk to the front, “The point is, you’re welcome, I guess.”

“For what?”

“Because I’m your nuclear deterrent. It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it. But I did you a big favour.” He turned and face the crowd and the cameras that watched every second of the hearing. “I’ve successfully privatised world peace.” He held up both hands making peace signs and everyone stood up clapping and all talking at once. “What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns.”

Stern growled realizing just a few seconds ago he lost, “[beep] you, Mr Stark. [beep] you, buddy. We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for today.”

Tony put on his sunglasses seeing Rhodey’s still sitting down and has the same look on his face as Pepper did. Both tired of Tony not taking serious things seriously even though he won in keeping his suit in his hands and out of the governments. “Okay.”

“You’ve been a delight,” Stern growled watching as Tony continued his victory speech.

\-   -   -

Elsewhere, two others were watching for two completely different reasons. One for adoration and the other for revenge. Tony on TV spoke with confidence and promise, “My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there’s one thing I’ve proven it’s that you can count on me to pleasure myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, sorry for the long break. I just wanted to relax for Christmas and work just got crazy with business making me dead inside. Don't worry more Nat/Tony later on but for now Iron Man 2 drama! Also if you want to see some stand alone chapters send me head cannons for pairings on my tumblr: your-wilderness-detroit-adam . I can't grantee I'll like all of them or how to go about them but I'm will to try. This is my little project for the year to keep my sanity from my job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter and more dialog. I got inspiration from the deleted scenes and such. Review and leave kudos to let me know how I'm doing.

Tony growled as he sat in his private jet seat with his feet on top of the side table looking between Pepper and Rhodey, “Tell him to apologize for ambushing me!”

Rhodey huffed looking over at the omega, “I ambushed you-”

“Yes you did!”

“I sent you a report a month ago with red letters on the top saying-”

“Did not.”

“Tony please fact check.”

Pepper nodded her head, “You received it.”

“I didn’t that!” he snapped his head back to Rhodey.

“It was on your desk.”

“Oh please like I remember. That’s not fair cuz you know I wouldn’t remember even if I did. Have you apologized yet?”

Rhodey looked so fed up with Tony’s shit, “I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

It wasn’t that the hybrid omega was ignorant or selfish or didn’t care about his friend it was just his nature to be a jerk, part cat, “This would be good time. I’m supposed to be Iron Man and you’re supposed to have my back and I got out of the game and that left a vacuum and you’re with Hammer and I’m sorry-!”

Pepper decided it was best to speak up and try to get her fellow cat to focus on work. She honestly didn’t know why her friend was acting like it was end of the world for something that he overlooked, “I think it would be great is if we could get through some of the stuff on the list.”

“I’m Iron Man, okay?”

She had to hold back rolling her eyes at him, “Okay Iron Man, could we maybe-”

“You don’t know what the means-”

“Could we maybe get through,” she motioned with her hand on over her folder of paper, “some of this stuff-.”

“You don’t know what that means-”

“I’ve checked-”

“I protect the free world.”

“We’ll cancel Monaco.”

“You guys are going to Monaco?” Rhodey looked a little jealous of this or it could’ve been him being upset.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean you guys. You’re coming to Monaco.”

He shook his head it was disappointment, “Mm, I can’t come.”

“Oh come on dude, that’s our thing,” Tony let his earlier angry fade away as he turned to his friend. “We need this we gotta.”

“Yeah I got a lot of stuff to do, Tony, I have responsibilities.”

“So you don’t wish to come?” He waited for his answer but Rhodey only gave a shrug, “Just say what you’d- say what you mean...You don’t want to hang out with me anymore.”

There was pain in Rhodey’s eyes as he said the next words as it wasn’t something he wished to tell his friend but he was acting weird as of late. “I think hanging out with you is bad for our friendship.”

The look on Pepper’s face as she watched said enough, she agreed it hurt to say that but also hoped it just meant Rhodey wanted some time to himself. Tony was a handful, a toddler inside an adult body, and as much as Tony blamed that on his dad’s cat side it wasn’t true as she’s seen him act his age and she was of the same species as him. Luckily the pilot’s descent cut off the stare of the two dogs were have for the last three seconds of silence.

Tony turned his chair to face her pointing at Pepper as she and Rhodey reached for their seatbelts, “What do you call that?”

“....Seatbeltssss,” she answered ignoring what he really meant.

“Call the shrink. Get him on the horn. I gotta find out what just happened that was criminal.”

Pepper pulled out her pen looking back at her list, “Let’s move onto the birthday party.”

“Lets!” Tony was clearly upset as he looked out the window down at the ground, just the usual passive aggressive cat language of ‘fuck you all, I’m upset with you’.

“I think uh that um keeping with the economic times you should do something small.”

Rhodey was still watching the omega concerned, he clearly wanted to take back what he said but he didn’t want to give into Tony’s little fit. He wasn’t twelve anymore and he couldn’t just throw himself on their dorm floor whenever he didn’t get his way.

“Less wear and tear on your body maybe a retreat.”

The look Rhodey gave her was she already knew would come out of Tony’s mouth.

“Yeeaaaah, let’s do some astango-yoga,” Tony was pulling out his immature voice now, “at a retreat in Ojai-What?!”

“Uh no I thought-”

“It’s what you want to do!”

“I’m not suggesting that-”

“Why cancel my vac-! Oh I get it! Here’s the message that I’m getting, tell me if I’m wrong again,” Tony said as he turned to Rhodey who really didn’t want to go through Tony’s traturms again. “Because this is really, really super toxic at this point. Why celebrate my birth? Everything that is not pressing and unimportant just heave it on me.”

Pepper sighed as she knew that there was no way Tony was not going to have a big party as usual or let them win the peaceful conversation they were trying to have. She shared a look with Rhodey that they usually shared during Tony’s rants but it was also a worrying look as they had no idea what was going on with him.

\-   -   -

Malibu, California

Tony came down into his newly reconstructed lab and opened up his computer screen, “Wake up, Daddy’s home.”

“Welcome home, sir.,” Jarvis greeted as the other two bots woke up and went to do various jobs, “Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir.”

Tony smirked, “Well those days are behind me, J.” He began to start up some programs he was working on before he left for the Expo. He snapped his head to the side at hearing the bender going without the lid and found You making the mess. “You!”

You turned to him startled knocking over the blender. Well, he tried to be helpful to his daddy.

“I swear to God I’ll dismantle you. I’ll soak your motherboard. I’ll turn you into a wine rack.”

You looked down, sad that his daddy yelled at him but knew it was an empty threat. Tony brought up the hologram of the element table and began looking at elements he hadn't tried yet. He picked up Dy, “Dysprosium.” He slid the screen away, “This gotta work.” He played with element for a moment as it became what he needed it to be before making a come here gesture to another hologram which was his suit, “Empty shell, come here.”

Tony sat down and watched the hologram as it began to react to the element which wasn't looking good. He grabbed his glass of green liquid and sighed. He pulled out the old core that was silver on one end but blackened and smoking on the other end and put in a new core. Compared to the new one that was all silver and shiny that was soon replaced it in the Arc Reactor and then into his chest. He tossed the box he put the old palladium block into the biohazard trash, “God, they’re running out quick.”

“How many ounce a day of this gobbledegook am I supposed to drink?” he asked as he looked at his drink in disgusted. The taste was horrible and hated that he was drinking so much of it pretending it was a smoothie.

“We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir,” Jarvis answered showing the omega creator the levels of said gobbledegook.

Tony downed green liquid and winced before using the same device at the Expo, “Check palladium levels.”

“Blood toxicity, 24%. It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted.”

Tony looked up to watch the holographic iron man suit start twitching horrible and then give out.

“I'm sorry sir, Dysprosium is not a suitable replacement,” Jarvis said sadly.

“Mirror,” he said after he flicked the computer screen. Tony gazed at the computer mirror of his chest that had blue lines coming out from the Arc Reactor while holding the end of his shirt in his mouth. The Chlorophyll only delayed the poisoning and it wasn’t by much.

“You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you.”

Tony looked up as he heard her stomping heels coming down the stair and they were angry stomping.

“Miss Potts is approaching. I recommend that you inform her-”

“Mute.” He quickly put his shirt back into place and switched the computers switched to screen saver as Pepper input a code accessing the lab looking angry.

“Is this a joke? What are you thinking?” Pepper hissed.

“What?” he was confused at what he did now even though he had the general idea of what he did but he wasn’t going to admit it right off the bat.

“What are you thinking?” Pepper hissed with her tail flicking angrily behind her as she followed Tony as he got up.

“Hey, I’m thinking I’m busy. And you’re angry about something.” He went to the little kitchen nook to look at something, “Do you have the sniffles? I don’t want to get sick.”

“Did you just donate-”

“Keep your business.” Tony knew why she was angry and not the first time for it.

“-our entire modern art collection to the-”

“Omega Scouts of America.”

“Omega Scouts of America?”

“Yes. It is a worthwhile organisation. I didn’t physically check the crates but, basically, yes.” He walked around her as he flicked through hologram of projects and tossed a few into the digital trash, “And it’s not “our” collection, it’s my collection. No offence.”

“No, you know what? I think I’m actually entitled to say “our” collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years, curating that,” Pepper growled as she stalked after him.

“You were told to do whatever you want. You’re wrong.”

“I put in curating that collection-”

“You have?”

“Over ten years. Yes!”

“Oh my god with whose money? My money, I’m sorry, our money-”

“Yes your money. Over six hundred and eighty million dollars.”

“That’s nothing.”

“Did you even know-”

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was a tax write-off. I needed that.”

“It was worth that.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, you know what means something?”

“Okay-” Pepper flinched and caught the ball that Tony bounced to her only to have it cover her hand in black nanobots. “Ooooh, damn it. I hate this thing.”

“My nano ball?” He caught it as she tossed it back at him and gave her the disappointed puppy eyes.

“I don’t want to play with your ball.”

“It’s nothing but the ball.”

“That’s nice. Do you know that I have about eight thousand things that I really need answers on now like now not tomorrow.” She huffed as Tony got distracted by his new toy which was his race car from his holographic race track.

“This is my car.”

“I need an answer today-”

“You don’t like it?”

“I’m like a broken record.”

“What are we talking about?”

“Is everything a joke to you? Honestly?”

Tony got up and looked at Dum-e, “Dummy. Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport’s already machining that part.”

Dum-e made an alert noise as he turned to his daddy and Pepper.

“The Expo is a gigantic waste of time.”

“Run, There’s nothing more important to me than the Expo. It’s my primary point of concern. I don’t know why you’re-”

“The Expo is your ego gone crazy.” Pepper knew she would regret that jab but she was just angry at him.

Tony picked up a painting of the Iron Man, “Wow. Look at that. That’s modern art. That’s going up.”

Pepper frowned as he looked at, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I’m gonna put this up right now. This is vital.”

“Stark is in complete disarray. You understand that?”

“No. Our stocks have never been higher.”

“Yes, from a managerial standpoint.”

“You are… Well, if’s messy then let’s double back.”

“Let me give you an example.”

“Let’s move onto another subject.”

“No, no, no, no,” Pepper growled as she saw where he was headed, “You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up.”

“I’m not taking it down. I’m just replacing it with this.” Tony set the picture on the counter before he knocked over a bowl of parts and hopped onto it. He stood at full height to take down the Barnett Newman to put the Iron Man picture up barely touching the ceiling just inches above him. “Let’s see what I can get going on here.”

“Okay, fine. My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people.”

“Yeah. Don’t say “wind farm.” I’m already feeling gassy.” Tony stared at the picture as half listened to Pepper.

“And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way. Those people are on payroll-”

“Everything was my idea.”

“-and you won’t make a decision.”

Tony growled and turned to Pepper now frustrated with her pastering, “I don’t care about the liberal agenda any more. It’s boring. Boring. I’m giving you a boring alert.” He jumped off desk finally deciding to let Pepper in on a portion of his dying wish, “You do it.”

“I do what?” Pepper spat at him frustrated at her boss.

“Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company.” Tony had to smirk as Pepper bristled up at her frustration with him and not catching what he was saying.

“Yeah, I’m trying to run the company.”

“Pepper, I need you to run the company. Well, stop trying to do it and do it.”

“You will not give me the information-”

“I’m not asking you to try-”

“-in order to-”

“I’m asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it.”

“I am trying to do it.”

“Pepper, you’re not listening to me!”

“No, you are not listening to me.”

“I’m trying to make you CEO. Why won’t you let me?”

Pepper stared at him for a solid second before asking, “Have you been drinking?”

Tony automatically answered what he was actually drinking not that Pepper would know what it was for, “Chlorophyll. I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately… Yeah, done deal. Okay? I’ve actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not.

You brought him a tray which a bottle and glasses on it as Tony walked over still talking to Pepper. Who popped opened the champagne and looked over at Pepper who was staring at him in disbelief.

“Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realised it’s you. It’s always been you.” He poured champagne as he looked over at her seeing Pepper sit down, shocked and confused.

“I thought there’d be a legal issue, but actually I’m capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you.”

Tony held out her a glass but she doesn’t take it as she was still in shocked.

“Congratulations? Take it, just take it.”

“I don’t know what to think.”

“Don’t think, drink. There you go.”

They tapped their glasses together and drank giggling as the shock wore off and realize how silly they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another call out for what I should rename this series or if I should keep it the same. So up next! Natasha finally shows up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Iron man 2 and interaction with Natasha and Tony. Mainly dialog.

Tony and Happy were boxing when Pepper walked in with her high heeled glory and paperwork to sign over the company.

Pepper said as she came up to the ring, “The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?”

Tony looked over in his boxing clothes and gear, “I’m on happy time.” He glanced back and hits Happy in the face with his elbow, “Sorry.”

Happy was very offended by the dirty move, “What the hell was that?”

“It’s called mixed martial arts. It’s been around for three weeks.” He shrugged nonchalantly as if it was normal considering that style only recently became famous and started being shown on tv.

“It’s called dirty boxing, there’s nothing new about it!”

“Alright, put them up. Come on.” Tony once again ignore the complaints as he got ready to square off.

A woman with red hair wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt walked in making both Happy and Tony shifted their attention to her at new set of high heel clicks filling the air. Tony gazed at the woman with a curious but stone face as he recognized her right away.

Pepper was approached by the woman with the papers to sign not seeming to notice the looks between the alpha and omega, “I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company.”

Notary pointed to the boxes Pepper needed to sign, “I need you to initial each box.”

Happy taped Tony on the back of the head with a light punch, not enough to hurt him, “Lesson one. Never take your eye off…”

Annoyed, Tony kicked him and he went crashing into the corner of the ring making Pepper and the Notary turn to them as the bell sounds off.

“That’s it. I’m done,” Tony smirked down at Happy. He grabbed his water bottle of green liquid and his towel before looking at the notary, “What’s your name lady?”

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman,” she answered as she held the folder now that Pepper was down.

Tony motioned for her to come closer, “Front and centre. Come into the church.”

Pepper knew what he was doing but really didn't fight him on it, “No. You’re seriously not gonna ask…”

“If it pleases the court, which it does.” Tony pushed the ropes apart for her to enter.

Natalie looked to Pepper, “It’s no problem.”

“I’m sorry. He’s very eccentric.”

Natalie entered the ring after taking off her heels while staring Tony in the eyes. Tony took a swig of his water bottle staring back at her. Natalie could tell he was giving her a stare down obviously judging her if he could trust her or not from the night before.

“Can you give her a lesson?” he asked Happy as he finally turned away. Natalie knew it was not the end of whatever was going through the omega’s mind.

“No problem,” the beta answered as he approached them more than ready to show off for her. Happy always had a thing for alphas.

Tony stepped out of ring walking to Pepper as he took off his boxing gear, “Pepper.”

The other alpha had taken a seat while she waited for Tony to decide what to do, “What?”

He sat down next to her, “Who is she?”

“She is from legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.”

“I need a new assistant, boss,” he said these while give her his big puppy eyes.

“Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you.” The alpha was no more displeased with his spontaneous way of thinking but there was something going on between them that she didn't like.

“I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her.”

“No it’s not.”

While the two fussed with each other Happy pulled Natalie’s attention back to him, “You ever boxed before?”

Natalie watched the beta unimpressed, “I have, yes.”

“What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?”

Natalie’s face showed a brief annoyance at his statement before Tony distracted her as he brought up his holographic keyboard.

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?”

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.” She told him as she looked back at him.

“What, are you gonna google her now?”

“I thought I was ogling her,” Tony huffed as he brought up Natalie’s file on table which showed much information on the alpha including lovely photo shoots, “Wow. Very, very impressive individual.”

“You’re so predictable, you know that?”

“She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?” he looked back at Pepper who wasn't impressed by him.

“No one speaks Latin.”

"No one speaks Latin?”

“It’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin,” she explained more.

“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause she modelled in Tokyo.”

“Well…” Pepper had a face that questioned if he would let her talk or not which he didn't as he continued on.

“I need her. She’s got everything that I need.”

Natalie looked over as she heard what Tony said.

“Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent,” Happy went to take a swing only to find himself grabbed by his hand and flipped over, her legs over his head.

Pepper gasped in shock, “Oh, my God! Happy!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tony cheered smirking as Happy struggled under the skender alpha.

“I just slipped,” Happy grunted.

“You did?”

Happy wince in what looked like pain, “Yeah.”

“Looks like a TKO to me.” Tony walked to ring and hit the bell.

Natalie stepped out of the ring and faced Tony, “Just…I need your impression.”

“You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul.”

“I meant your fingerprint,” she had to hide the big grin of how adorable the omega was.

“Right,” he took the ink press and applied it to his finger

“So, how are we doing?” Pepper called over once she was sure Happy was okay.

“Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You’re the boss,” the omega answered as he wiped off his finger on a towel.

“Will that be all, Mr Stark?” Natalie asked putting away the papers in her folder.

“No,” he answered only to hear Pepper behind him posing.

“Yes, that will be all, Ms Rushman. Thank you very much.”

They watched her leave and Tony turned to Pepper giving her his best puppy eyes, “I want one.”

“No.” Pepper smirked knowing he would say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops did it again! Sorry again, life got to me. Work, life, drama, and lost my muse after Infinity War. They threw everything at you in that. I was not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but I thought you all would love to see this development.
> 
> Edit: Fancy_dragonqueen and Aly0 helped me with this on discord so they get this gifted to them!


End file.
